This application relates generally to adjustable chairs, and more particularly to height adjustment mechanisms used with adjustable chairs.
Office chairs typically include a chair back, a chair seat, and a base that supports the chair. The chair back is coupled to the chair seat, and the chair seat is coupled to the chair base. More specifically, a column extends between the base and the chair seat to support the chair seat. At least some known chair bases include casters or glides that enable the chair base to be in freely-rollable or freely-glidable contact with a floor.
Sitting in a chair that is improperly adjusted for prolonged periods of time may increase the discomfort and fatigue to the occupant. To facilitate improving a comfort level of seated occupants, at least some chairs include chair backs including adjustment mechanisms that permit the chair back to be variably positioned with respect to the chair seat, and permit the chair seat to be variably positioned with respect to the chair base. However, often the adjustments can not be made while the occupant is seated, and as a result, an adjustment process can be time-consuming and tedious as the occupant must often make numerous trial adjustments finding a chair seat position that is comfortable to the occupant.
In an exemplary embodiment, a control mechanism for a chair enables a plurality of adjustments to be made to the chair by a seated occupant in a cost effective and reliable manner. The control mechanism includes a plurality of motor-gear groups and at least one control switch. The control switch is coupled to each motor-gear group, a rechargeable battery, and to a limit switch that limits an amount of height adjustment of the chair seat with respect to the chair base. Each motor-gear group is coupled to a drive shaft.
During use, a seated occupant may engage the control switch to selectively electrically raise or lower the chair seat relative to the chair base. Furthermore, the chair seat may be selectively electrically tilted relative to the control mechanism, the chair back may be selectively electrically tilted relative to the chair seat, and the chair seat depth adjusted electrically relative to the chair back. As a result, the control mechanism permits independent electric adjustments to be made in a cost-effective and reliable manner.